Your the Ken to my Barbie
by TMITIDTDA
Summary: Clary has always had to live under the control of one of her best friends Sophie. Being a doll like barbie and all, she doesn't really have a choice. But when a new arrival at the dream house shakes things up, Clary's life will never be the same. Basically like Barbie and Ken but a Clary and Jace version
1. Chapter 1

**I had a sudden brainwave about this story. It may be a bit pants to be honest by oh wells. Sorry about not updating 'welcome home' and 'new school new girl' I just haven't had literally any time. So sorry. **

**Clary's POV:**

I slowly open my eyes and look around my bright pink room. I know what your thinking. Why bright pink? Well I didn't have a choice on the decor of my dream house. That was Sophie's choice. I mean she is my owner.

oh sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm clary and I have long wavy red hair that cascades down my back. I am reasonably short, around 5 foot 4. Well thats what it says on my box. I have green emerald like eyes that are always wide and lined with eyeliner and eyeshadow. My plump lips are tainted a light pink that completes my face. Even though I am short, Sophie always picks the most accentuating outfit to show off my smooth and shiny legs. My feet are always in sky scraper high heels. If I'm cooking, heels. If I'm relaxing, heels. I even have slippers that are heels.

Any way enough about me and back to reality. I move my arms around the soft material of my queen sized bed. Oh and guess what? It's pink. I throw my legs over the side of the bed and my feet squeaked a they touch the floor. I walk up to my closet and pick out an average outfit knowing that Sophie will only go and change it in a matter of time.

I quickly brush my tangled mane I call hair knowing it will be hell for Sophie to brush later. I quickly jump back into bed as I hear Sophie starting to walk towards my house. I close my eyes hastily and go motionless.

"Clary! You've got to wake up now! We have a big day ahead of us! You're gonna ride up and down in the elevator and then you're gonna swim in the pool and then you'll go SHOPPING!" Sophie screamed the last part. I have a full day ahead of me then.

"Oh and I've got a surprise for you! You're gonna have a new friend by tomorrow! I might even get them today! Yay!"

that intrigued me. I wonder who it will be? Maybe an Aline doll or even a beautiful Isabelle doll. I've seen Isabelle and Aline dolls before and they were much prettier than me. To be honest I don't really understand why Sophie would buy a doll like me. I'm nothing compared to Isabelle's long sleek black hair. I'm nothing compared to Alines long and tanned legs. I don't even compete.

Sophie opens the front of my dream house and takes ahold of me and makes me walk to my closet. I internally sigh considering that I have already been her today and not that long ago either. She picks out a short black leather skirt with a matching leather corset type top. I had matching black stilettos to match seriously what was going on in that 6 year olds head?

she gets a brush and starts to yank on my hair even though I literally just brushed it. Not that she knew.

The day went really quick I was up and down in the PINK elevator and she changed me into a electric blue bikini and I had a swim. Then I got in my PINK convertible and drive down the road to the mall.

Sophie changed me into my pyjamas and tucked me into bed. It must have been only three in the afternoon and I knew that she was going out to buy my new friend.

A few hours later Sophie comes back into her bedroom and I can hear the rustling of bags and I feel my heart quicken. This is it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

"Clary! Wake up I have your new friend here!" I swear she doesn't ever not shout.

She opens the door again just like this morning. But this time she doesn't pick me up, she starts rustling around in her bag and pulls out a deep blue box. The front was turned away from me so I couldn't see the doll but I could instantly tell it was not an Isabelle or Aline doll because their boxes are purple and pink. I wonder who it could be.

"you're lucky clary! You've got a gorgeous Jace doll now! He will be your new boyfriend and you will fall in love and you will be the cutest couple ever! Yay!"

oh snap

sophie turned around and had one of the most gorgeous dolls in her hand. He had golden wispy hair that curled uncontrollably around the nape of his neck. His face was all angles and golden tan. But his eyes! They were the most deliciously golden pools ever known to man. Hi smile showed his only flaw which was a small chip in his incisor but other than that he was just total perfection.

I noticed that Sophie has pulled back the covers of my bed and placed Jace next to me. Oh my god. She pulled off his shirt and moved his arms so that they were around me. Basically he was spooning me and there was nothing he or I could do about it. She moved his head so that it was nuzzled into my neck. I could feel his breath tickle my skin and I'm sure he could hear my heart beating out of my chest. His hands tightened a bit around my waist and he tangled his legs with mine inconspicuously so that Sophie wouldn't notice the movement.

"Night lovebirds! See you bright and early in the morning!" And with that she ran downstairs to have dinner with her family.

I could feel light laughter against my back as I relaxed considerably as soon as Sophie left. But the thing that puzzled me was that he didn't let me out of his arms. I started to heavily blush as I remembered Sophie taking off his shirt.

I pushed his arms away from me and my elbows squeaked as I bent them. I stood up beside the bed and blushed even more when I realised. I was only wearing a silk slip on that reached just under my bum. I felt his eyes travel up and down my body lazily like cat paws stoking my skin. I did the same to him and I looked him up and down. His abs were very well defined and he had the v shape in his hips. His pants held low on his waist and when I travelled back up to his face I could see a smirk formed on his face.

"Like what you see?" His smirk deepened.

"I think I could say the same about the way you were looking at me a moment ago" damn I kinda just admitted that what he said was true.

"Why don't you come back to bed babe? That lunatic is gonna be back soon"

my eyes hardened when he called me babe and the hardened even more when he called Sophie a lunatic because she was basically my best friend even though I don't actually talk to her.

"Sophie is not a lunatic and don't you dare call me babe. I am not your babe and never will be"

suddenly I could hear footsteps coming back up the stairs. I sprint back into the bed and Jace wraps his arms around me and entangles his legs with mine again. He nuzzles his face into my neck and hair and when I feel his lips brush my neck by accident I threaten;

"don't you dare"

his laughter revebatrated through my back.

"I wouldn't dare"

Sophie then came into her room and quickly fell asleep on her bed and I instantly knew that it was going to be a tough day tomorrow especially with the golden haired boy slowly falling asleep next to me.

**I would defiantly like to say sorry because this chapter was a tad bit rubbish but anyways I hoped you like it. It's quite a weird story topic but no one else has thought of it so I wanted to try it. Actually I had the idea from playing Nintendogs today because of the Lisa doll in the supplies thing. God knows why I thought of this. Haha any way please read and review and if I get over 8 reviews I might update. Bye for now xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for the reviews and I hope you like this next chapter. Jace and clary will be a bit more free and Sophie doesn't appear as much in this chapter. **

**Clarys POV:**

To say that today would be difficult or busy would be an understatement. Jace and I were literally joined to the hip every moment of the day. If I was getting changed, Jace would be getting changed in the bathroom because Siohie thought it was gross that two dolls would be seeing each other naked. Thank god she had that thought.

We got to drive the car together and we went to the beach and I had this luminous yellow bikini on that was gorgeous and Jace had a nice light blue pair of swimming trunks on that completely complimented his goldness.

Now we are back in the dream house sprawled across the floor of the living room because Sophie was in a rush for dinner. Once she left the room I got up and walked over to sit on the couch.

I felt the couch dip as Jace sat next to me.

"So how're you liking it her at the dream house then?" I ask him as a conversation starter.

"yeah it's alright, I guess"

"it's alright? What's wrong with it? You have everything you ever wanted." I reply astounded that he didn't like my dream house.

"oh it's not the dream house that's the problem"

"then what is it then?"

"it just that I'm not meant to be in a dream house. I'm not a doll but a action figure that fights off demons, werewolves and vampires"

Oh.

"I'm meant to be saving the world but instead I'm stuck in this stupid pink mansion with a fake girlfriend that I am forced upon every minuite of the day since I woke up."

well that makes this whole conversation more depressing than I intended it to be.

"Oh well I'm sorry you have to put up with me and my stupid pink house." I spat and walked away squeaking slightly out of irritation.

I walked out into the garden knowing that if Sophie came upstairs right now, it wouldn't matter where I was because she won't remember where she left us in the first place.

I sit back on my deck chair and try to lap up as much fake sun I could before I went for a dip in the pool. I was floating on my luminous pink lilo when I heard the plastic back door of the dream house open and close. I pretend that I didn't notice Jace coming to sit by the edge of the pool with his legs and feet dangling in the water.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You are a nice girl and its not your fault that I'm stuck here in the first place."

I was surprised that Jace could stop being cocky for one moment and actually be sincere.

"Well the reason she picked me was because I am utterly gorgeous. I mean you heard her yesterday." oop there it is

"sure keep thinking that"

we stayed in a silence that wasnt too awkward but it happened turned more awkward when Sophie decided to show up.

"Hi clary! Hi Jace! What do you want to do today?" She asks. I feel the urge to roll my eyes, cause we aren't actually going to answer her, but I restrain as that might freak her out a bit.

She picks us both up and takes us to the bedroom. She changes me into my tennis outfit which consists of a very very short white tennis skirt and a white and green vest. To be honest I think that the outfit is God awful. I don't really have a choice really. She changed Jace into an equally rediculous outfit and I had to restrain myself from laughing out loud.

we spent a few hours playing tennis with no ball which didn't really work properly. I won of course. I am Sophie's favourite.

When it was time for bed, she changed me into a frilly and short slip on and Jace into only his boxers. We are put into bed in the exact same position as yesterday. Jaces rms around my waist, his head in my neck. I felt him exhale when Sophie fell asleep.

I turned towards him, his arms still around me. My face was so close to his, our noses were almost touching. His sweet breath swished my hair around my face and I gaze into his molten golden pools for eyes.

"She's asleep now" he whispers, his voice slightly husky.

"Yah" I whisper back.

"What you want to do?" I ask.

"Wow clary, I didn't take you for the type of girl to suggest such sexual things to me." he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Not that I'm not willing to take you up on that offer."

"Asshat" and with that we fell asleep, waiting for what tomorrow brings.

**A/N: someone pointed out about the height of clary and Jace and its mean to be in inches not foot. I was having a stupid moment then. Um thanks again for reviews. Thanks see you soon! oh an I take kindly for anymore suggestions!**


End file.
